Corazón Coraza
by Herisara
Summary: Sucesos extraños le ocurren a Ginny y Draco relacionados a la mística isla de Avalon... un pasado en común los unirán en una aventura de amor, pasión y coraje.
1. Prefacio

**Antes que nada... quisiera aclarar algo, me suscribí el año 2004... no subo capítulos hace ya unos 7 años je, es bastante tiempo... sin embargo quiero dar termino a estas historias que quedaron pendientes :) ... el problema es que, olvide con que e-mail me registre y la contraseña, así que tuve que registrarme nuevamente... antes mi nombre de usuario era "Solamente yo" ... bueno... aquí va la historia que estoy siguiendo, subiré hasta donde había quedado... y próximamente subiré el otro capítulo que estoy terminando... gracias por leer esto :D**

**Besos, Mariana.- **

**O:oo:O****_PREFACIO_****:oo:O**

Presiente que algo cambia, algo está pasando, lo siente en el viento.

De pié en la cima de una loma que miraba al lago de Hogwart, apoyada en un gran árbol estaba Ginevra Weasley, su mirada perdida intentaba penetrar las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo, intentaba escuchar lo que susurraba el viento fuerte en sus oídos, hacia mucho tiempo que se sentía extraña, desde el año pasado cuando fue a aquel bosquecillo cerca de la madriguera, sola, mientras recorría los alrededores del pequeño bosque no supo el porque se adentro mas en él, cerca de un riachuelo encontró una espada enterrada en la tierra y de su empuñadura colgaba un medallón de plata con una medialuna también de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, observó espada y medallón con fascinación, todo era silencio, hasta el riachuelo había callado, el viento no dejaba a las hojas hablar, los pajarillos estaban como observándola, se acercó a leer lo que decía en la empuñadura de aquella espada, no logró leer el lenguaje, solo distinguió en él la palabra "Avalon" que estaba escrito en grande y en medio, escuchó un susurro que dijo "Tomadlos"...no, no podía ser...ella estaba imaginando aquella voz, pensaba Ginny, que mas daba, algo, alguien o quizá ella misma decían que tomara aquellas cosas, y así lo hizo, tomó el medallón y lo dispuso en su cuello ocultándolo bajo la blusa, en ese momento una brisa fuerte paso delante de ella arrastrando hojas a su alrededor y un olor particular que no pudo describir. Trato mil veces de sacar la espada pero no pudo, "A su debido tiempo" se dijo a si misma en voz alta, "esto es algo extraño, pero me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa, si desde ese día todo había cambiado.

Desde ese día tenía sueños premonitorios a los que ella llamaba "Deja Vu", pero ya estaba acostumbrada, era la misma de siempre pero ahora sus sentidos estaban mas sensibles, percibía cosas que muchos no, y lo mantenía en secreto, muchos de sus sueños se convertían en realidad, a veces demoraban en cumplirse semanas, días...a veces meses, algunos sueños se mostraban como escenas de lo que pasaría, otros eran sueños metafísicos, era como su subconsciente aconsejándola.

Aun no averiguaba el porque se le concedió ese don, porque se lo habían concedido, eso era indudable, pronto lo sabría, si, lo presentía. Internando una de sus manos dentro de la camisa saca el medallón de medialuna y la observa...

¿Que quieres de mi?- preguntó en voz alta, como muchas veces lo había hecho, mientras el viento de otoño jugaba con su túnica, suspiró, ya era hora de cenar, tenía hambre, no había almorzado, se dirigió serenamente hacia el castillo.

Pronto...muy pronto encontraría las respuestas que buscaba y alguien, quien menos ella imaginaba estaría inmiscuido en aquellas respuestas.


	2. Intuiciones

_Se veía a si misma dormida en la cama de una habitación que estaba iluminada solo con la llama vacilante de una vela que se encontraba en un mueble al lado de la cama, Ginny tiritaba de frío y trataba de taparse mas con las tapas pero no pudo, ya estaba tapada hasta las orejas, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, no los quería abrir por alguna razón extraña._

_Pasaron minutos hasta que alguien, que no logró reconocer por la oscuridad del cuarto, se acercaba a la Ginny que semi-dormía, la respiración de aquella persona jugaba con la chasquilla de Ginny, pero ella como en principio...se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, los labios de aquella persona se posaban en su frente, sus manos le quitaban las tapas que cobijaban su cuerpo frío, pero ella, como en principio, mantenía ocultos sus ojos por la cortina de sus párpados, comenzó a tiritar, la mano de aquella persona le acarició el rostro, como invitándola a abrir los ojos._

_Poco a poco sus pestañas rojizas se alzaban para mostrar unos ojos azules como cielo y fue en ese preciso momento que el personaje que había entrado a la habitación se lanzó sobre ella robándole un beso, que ella al parecer correspondía sin miramientos, se podía observar que el beso era tierno y apasionado, el muchacho pasó al cuello de ella, demorándose en él mientras sus manos pálidas le subía el camisón hasta la cintura a Ginny, ella escuchaba sus propios suspiros y veía como ella acariciaba la espalda ancha de aquel joven y le quitaba la túnica de forma rápida para después dedicarse a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, algo la sorprendió, vio la corbata de aquel muchacho, una corbata color verde..._

Y despertó de golpe...agitada, excitada, aún sentía los besos del muchacho en su cuello, nunca había tenido sueños de ese tipo, lo había sentido tan real, sus caricias, sus besos, su respiración, su olor. Miró la hora en el reloj de su velador, ya eran las 5:47 am, pronto tendría que levantarse para ir a clases, se dirigió en silencio al baño para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, se ducho y se vistió como es la rutina con el uniforme de su casa, tomó su mochila con los cuadernos y libros correspondientes y partió rumbo tomar desayuno a eso de las 7:00 am.

Al entrar al gran comedor solo visualizó en la mesa de Gryffindor a unos poco de su casa, se sentó y buscó en su mochila su libreta de anotaciones personales.

Veamos- susurró en el momento de abrir su libreta y tomaba su pluma para anotar, tenía la costumbre de escribir sus sueños en aquella libreta, comenzó a escribir.

_Jueves 15 Octubre:_

_0 __Cuarto Oscuro__: la oscuridad también está relacionada a personas y situaciones psicópatas, destructivas, asesinos, etc...(se le vino a la mente Voldemort)_

_0 __Frío__: Podría ser mis anhelos de soledad, también podría presagiar mi necesidad de respuestas concretas...se verá con el tiempo._

_0 __Vela__: llama vacilante, podría augurar malos pasares, está muy relacionado con la oscuridad (asesino)._

_0 __Chico: corbata verde__: (en ese momento suspiro), puede que aquel joven este involucrado en los problemas de la oscuridad avecina, tener cuidado. Corbata verde: obvio... Slytherin, el chico es alguien de esa casa._

Ginny meditó esto último, ella en el sueño estaba a punto de tener relaciones con aquel joven, se estremeció, por el sueño podría ella intuir que aquella persona estaría interesado en ella, ya sea para bien o para mal, tendría mucho mas cuidado con los Slytherin desde hoy.

En estas meditaciones estaba Ginny mientras tomaba su desayudo cuando entra con su andar elegante Draco Malfoy, mirando hacia delante y con indiferencia a quien se topara con él, se sentó en su mesa y tomó desayuno mientras observaba a los pocos alumnos que estaban a esa hora en el gran comedor.

A ver, a ver, que chusmerío se levanta tan temprano- comenzó a recorrer con su vista fría las mesas de las casas- Gryffindor, estúpidos- siguió mirando a los alumnos de esa casa- mmmm...una Weasley- observaba como ella miraba atentamente un cuaderno mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza- Que maldita cosa me estará pasando con ella por los mil demonios- se hablaba a si mismo mientras seguía observando con miraba calculadora y fría a la pequeña de los Weasley- maldita seas Weasley.

Ginny, al sentirse observada, levantó la vista y comenzó a buscar, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos platinados que la miraban profundamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, no se acobardo, sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy con la misma frialdad y seguridad que la de él, no, ella no bajaría la mirada como lo hacían todos, alguien la interrumpió.

-.- Muy buenos días señorina!- saludó Francis a sus espaldas- tan temprano y estas de pié- comentó sentándose al lado de Ginny.

-.- La que debería sorprenderse de eso soy yo Francis Frabés, jajaja eres tú el que siempre se levanta tarde y traga su desayuno- dijo dejando a su amigo con esas caras de ofendido / impresionado. Los dos rieron con ganas.

-.- ¿Qué tienes ahora Gin?- pregunto Francis, él era compañero de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-.- Defensa con Ravenclaw ¿y tú?

-.- Pociones con Slytherin- dijo asqueado- el destino esta empecinado a torturarnos y amargarnos con esa casa diabólica.

-.- Vamos!...se positivo, es la primera clase, después el resto del día, me dedicaré exclusivamente a desamargarte, es una promesa- dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

-.- ¡ESA ES MI CHICA!- gritó a pulmón en el comedor donde había llegado otro grupito de alumnos madrugadores a tomar desayuno, Ginny reía.

En la mesa de Slytherin

"Frabés...¿tendrá algo con la Weasley, habría que averiguarlo" alguien también interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco.

-.- ¿Qué hay Draco?- preguntó Blaise.

-.- Nada, aquí como siempre, rodeado de estúpidos escandalosos- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Francis y Ginny que reían.

-.- Oh! - Blaise observó a la pareja Gryffindor y recordó la tarea que le habían encomendado a Draco - Amigo, recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre, ya tienes que poner manos a la obra, no dejes pasar mas tiempo- le dijo mientras tomaba unas tostadas.

-.- No me lo recuerdes, no me gusta estar de soldadito de tú ya sabes quien, también sabes que no soporto que me den ordenes.

-.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado?- preguntó Blaise.

-.- No lo sé, mi padre me avisará, la única pista que me dieron fue: "Lo tiene una chica de Hogwarts", pero nada más, cero¿tendré que acostarme con todas?.

-.- Jajajajajaja, no estaría mala la idea, espera, tendrías que acostarte con Luna Lovegod o con las Gryffindor, jajaja- se burló su amigo, Draco puso una profunda cara de asco e imito que iba a vomitar "Acostarse con una Gryffindor" miró a Ginny, la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, sus manos, su cabello, su piel blanca moteada que parecía ser suave y tersa, "No estaría mal acostarse con la comadreja...pero que pensaba, no, eso era asqueroso".

-.- No, sencillamente tendré que hacer acopio de mi poder intuitivo- terminó por decir Draco.

Tendrías que comenzar a desarrollarlo más Draco, sabes perfectamente que Pansy y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en cualquier cosa maquiavélica que tengas que hacer y porque no, cosas no maquiavélicas también jeje- dijo Blaise en tono conciliador.

-.- Lo sé y si, necesitaré de ustedes para entrenar esas pequeñas cosillas que han aparecido en mí, por cierto...¿Dónde esta Pansy?.

-.- Me extraña que preguntes, tú en persona la regañaste por la hora en que llegó anoche de su cita con aquel Ravenclaw, debe de estar durmiendo aún- dijo mirando la hora ya eran las 7:02 am- le puse un hechizo en su almohada para que despertara a las 7: 05 jojojo- los dos reían por debajo sin hacer escándalo imaginándose la cara de asustada de Pansy al despertar y lo enfadada que estaría con Blaise por jugarle aquella bromita.

En la mesa Gryffindor

-.- Muy bien Francis, tendrás que esperarme unos minutos, Lara debe de estar durmiendo aún, si no voy a despertarla capaz que jamás lo haga jejeje - Francis tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero no para la pelirroja que le sonrió con ternura y besó su cabello castaño claro- espérame aquí quietecito.

-.- Ok, yo no me muevo ja- dijo tímidamente Francis, Draco observo todo aquello con atención y siguió con la vista a Ginny que salía del comedor tranquilamente hacia su torre.

oOo

-.- Nos vemos en clases Blaise, les das mis buenos días a Pansy, ya sé con quien comenzar a investigar, mi número uno en la lista de poseedoras de aquel objeto tan preciado para el Lord acaba de darme una oportunidad para la primera conversación- y se fue tras la pelirroja Gryffindor.

-.- Ok- dijo Blaise- No llegues tarde!.

oOo

Ginny sentía que alguien la seguía, miró hacia tras y nada...siguió caminando pero mas rápido, seguía sintiendo esa presencia detrás de ella, miro nuevamente hacia atrás y nada, no se daba cuenta por donde iba.

-.- Diablos! Estos pasillos son todos iguales!- dijo malhumorada.

Comenzaba a perderse, siguió caminado aferrando su mochila al hombro, iba cada vez apurando mas el paso, hasta que llego a un pasillo sin salida, se dio vuelta bruscamente y se encuentra frente a unos ojos grises, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, se asustó y retrocedió unos paso.

-.- ¿Qué pasa Weasley?- preguntó Draco acercándose a ella- ¿De quien estabas huyendo?- seguí observándola con su mirada fría.

-.- Ja, ¿huyendo? - dijo componiéndose del susto de encontrarlo tan cerca de ella- hazte a un lado- dijo con autoridad.

-.- Weasley, Weasley¿crees que puedes darme órdenes?...jajaja- rió con sarcasmo- ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?.

-.- Y puedo saber yo ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que haga una Weasley?.

-.- Una Weasley no...solo me interesa saber a donde ibas TÚ- dijo apoyándose seductoramente en una de las paredes impidiendo el paso de la pelirroja- sólo tu persona.

-.- Pues no debería de interesarte- respondió insolente.

-.- ¿Por qué?...¿porque soy un Malfoy?...tienes algo comadreja, algo que no tienen los demás- dijo como para si mismo y observándola con el ceño fruncido. A Ginny no le gustó para nada el comentario, con el sueño que tuvo, un Slytherin estaba involucrado en las nuevas amenazas oscuras que deparaba aquel sueño y ese Slytherin trataría de relacionarse de alguna u otra manera, Malfoy jamás le dirigía la palabra, solo la observaba, hasta ahora, esto no le gustaba para nada, lo miró con enojo.

-.- No me hagas perder el tiempo Hurón engreído- dijo empujándolo a un lado y comenzó a encaminarse nuevamente en busca de su amiga, una mano fría detiene su andar, ella se queda estática y siente el torso de Draco apoyarse en su espalda, su respiración en la nuca y escucha las palabras de él en su oído izquierdo.

-.- En otro momento terminaremos nuestra interesante plática Weasley, te dejare ir, pero solo por hoy, je, estoy de buen humor- le dijo.

Sin dominarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir tal cercanía del muchacho, "algo pasará si no detengo esto ahora", se dio vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a Draco.

-.- No habrá una conversación entre nosotros nunca Malfoy, no me interesa intercambiar ningún pensamiento contigo, ni uno solo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad, él seguía sosteniendo con su mano que parecía esposas en la muñeca de ella, hasta que se convirtió en una caricia en la mano de Ginny, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se soltó rápidamente para irse con un andar apresurado a la torre de su casa.

Draco observaba el pasillo desolado por la ausencia de Ginny.

-.- Contrólate Draco, sólo es una Weasley, es material desechable- y se fue nuevamente al comedor.

-.- Terminaste luego- comentó Blaise que estaba saliendo del gran comedor- ¿quién es la primera sospechosa?- preguntó mientras los dos se encaminaban a su sala común a esperar a Pansy.

-.- La comadreja...tengo un fuerte presentimiento que ella tiene el medallón que desea el Lord- le contestó en un susurro.


	3. Los sueños de Draco

-.-Buenos días Gin!- saludó alegremente Harry mientras Ginny entraba por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

-.-Buenos días Harry pero que mañanero andas¿Ron aun ronca?.

-.-jajaja, al parecer, Herms se cansó de esperarlo y partió hace poco, recuerda que es la ayudante de Mcgonagall en transformaciones para los alumnos de sexto ¿no la encontraste?.

-.-No, Lara no ha bajado?- preguntó Gin sentándose al lado del chico.

-.-No...aun está roncando jajaja.

-.-jajaja... ey!- exclamó lanzándole un almohadón que se encontraba en el sillón- Lara no ronca- dijo sacándole la lengua- bueno es hora de que despierte ya- dijo en forma maliciosa- nos vemos Harry!.

-.-Nos estamos viendo Gin.

Ginny subió hasta el cuarto que compartía con su amiga, abrió lentamente la puerta, sonrió al ver a su amiga durmiendo con uno de sus pies fuera de las tapas, sacó una pluma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su pie derecho.

-.-jejeje - reía Lara que movía sus dedos del pie- jeje- Ginny quería reír, pero se aguantaba- jeje, Francis, no sigas haciendo eso- Ginny no soportó más y rió a carcajadas.

-.-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA. - Lara despertó de un salto aferrándose al espaldar de la cama mirando a Ginny asustada, ella se había tirado a su cama riéndose- jajajajaja- se revolcaba Ginny.

-.-Ginny - dijo Lara con aspecto enojado- no le veo la gracia, prefiero tener una orquesta de ejercito como despertador que tu risa de loca esquizofrénica.

-.-jajajajaja ...¿estabas soñando con Francis?- Lara se sonrojó intensamente- vamos, ya es inútil que lo ocultes y aparte, me ofendes- dijo haciendo un puchero- soy tu mejor amiga.

. !- exclamó Lara abrazándola- no te me pongas así, la verdad es que si me gusta un poco...un poco harto jejeje.

-.-Bueno, entonces eres correspondida- decía Ginny mientras destapaba a su amiga para que fuera a la ducha.

-.-Pero quiero que las cosas se den de forma espontánea- le decía Lara mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Minutos más tarde Ginny y Lara bajaban a la sala común donde se encontraba Francis.

-.-Francis, que porfiado eres, te dije que te quedaras esperándonos en el comedor- dijo Ginny en modo de regaño.

-.-No pude, toma Laris- dijo extendiéndole a Lara unas tostadas, un biscochuelo de chocolate y un jugo de calabaza- servicio a la habitación jeje.

-.-Gracias niñito malcriado- dijo con un leve sonrojo sacándole la lengua.

-.-Quedémonos aquí hasta que comiencen las clases ¿les parece?- preguntó Francis.

-.-Me parece¿a que hora iremos al nuevo pub en Hogsmeade?.

Y así se encaminaron los tres amigos hacia los sillones frente a la chimenea planeando el fin de semana que se les venía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

. entenderás Frabés...no tienes cabeza para pociones- Decía Malfoy en tono de burla al ver la nota de Francis, acababan de entregar unos infórmense en el cual Francis no sacó muy buena nota, Snape había ido a los invernaderos a buscar unas semillas que le faltaban para esa clase- ten dignidad y exímete de este ramo, tu cabezota no te dá jajajajaja- reía junto a los demás Slytherin, Francis lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

. lo menos yo Malfoy no soy un "chupamedias" (N/A: chupamedias son esas personillas que lo hacen todo para caerles bien a sus profesores, jefes, etc)- dijo Francis con tono divertido- ja, wacala, no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que le debes de hacer al asqueroso de Snape para que tengas calificaciones sobresalientes, el solo hecho de imaginarte cortándole las uñas de los pies me da asco- dijo con un gesto de asco en el rostro acompañado con carcajadas de los Gry presentes- tú eres el que debería tener mas dignidad Malfoy.

.-.¿Dignidad?- preguntó Draco asombrado, no esperaba tamaña respuesta de aquel "insípido" Gryffindor (N/A: no crean que Francis es insípido...es todo joven guapetón, encantador, pero Draco nunca antes se había enfrentado a él)- Jajajaja ¿Tú hablándome de dignidad a mi Frabés? Cuando andas como perro detrás de la comadreja Weasley (refiriéndose a Ginny)- ahora Ron quería tirarse encima de Malfoy para romperle el cuello, Harry y Francis lo detuvieron.

. , no le hagas caso- dijo Francis- pobre tipo, sus padres no le toman atención cuando está en casa y menos le mandan una carta supongo, así que solo recurre a insultar a todo Hogwarts para hacerse notar- golpe bajo para Draco quien se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo a lo bajo.

. bien Frabes...podría desquitarme contigo...pero siempre es mas agradable desquitarme con alguien cercano a ti...quizá alguien que...te guste, nose...la comadreja quizá- nadie pucho escuchar esas palabras, solo Francis que ahora se sintió amenazado, no es que Ginny le gustara, pero era su mejor amiga, no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy colocara sus intenciones en ella y menos si las intenciones eran malas y a causa de él.

. te atreverías, te partiría el cuello- dijo Francis con miedo en los ojos.

. !, eso lo veremos...ahora tienes miedo ¿verdad?- en ese momento llega Snape y la clase sigue como siempre, en un ambiente tenso entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

**_Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el delgado y suave cuerpo de su joven amante, consciente de que estaba mucho mas relajado de lo que se había sentido en meses. Sabía que pronto tendría que levantarse de allí, al menos, para apagar las velas. Pero por el momento, solo deseaba permanecer así, sobre ella y saborear aquella satisfacción que lo embriagaba._**

**_El olor a la piel de quienes acababan de hacer el amor aún flotaba en el aire, del mismo modo que el eco del murmullo apenas perceptible de Ginny: "Draco"._**

Abría los ojos pesadamente con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, lo que había soñado era increíble; perecía todo tan real, sus respiraciones, suspiros, caricias, susurros, olores, miradas; todo lo había experimentado como en la realidad.

. que en la realidad está el pequeño detalle de que el sueño es imposible de realizar.-. dijo en un suspiro¿desde cuando se había obsesionado tanto con esa pelirroja, claro que lo recordaba, desde el primer sueño que tuvo con ella, un sueño con solo un simple y dulce beso, en su velador un sobre negro le llamó la atención, conocía claramente la procedencia de el, lo abrió tranquilamente sacando un pequeño pergamino elegante.

_Draco: _

_Espero, por tu bien, que ya estés investigando de aquel asunto, tendrás que darme noticias nuevas dentro de los próximos días, asi que si no estas de cabeza en ello decepcionaras al Lord, él espera mucho de ti._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PD: espero, también por tu bien, que estés siendo el mejor en las clases._

Suspiró, quemó carta y sobre, mientras observaba el fuego consumirlas se le vino a la mente el color fuego del cabello de Ginny, su mirada el día de ayer cuando la interceptó en el pasillo, fuego, ira, odio.

. tendré que vigilarte de cerca pelirroja- dijo mientras se levantaba a iniciar un nuevo día, planificando un nuevo encuentro "casual" con la pelirroja para poder sacar alguna información y de paso, porque no, tenerla un poco más cerca-¿cerca?...¿por qué, Draco, no pienses estupideces...es solo trabajo...un trabajo asqueroso, para el asqueroso ja- Draco, Pansy y Blaise aun no sabían el porque la insistencia del Lord en encontrar el bendito medallón, pero estaban investigando, tenían pocas pistas: "es de plata, en forma de luna con diamantes" pero nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

. - dijo Francis en la mesa mientras desayunaban- quiero que tengas cuidado con Malfoy.

. enteramos de lo que pasó ayer Francis- se adelanto Lara- ¿crees que lo ocultarías?.

. , pero ustedes saben...fue una discusión sin importancia con un personajillo sin importancia también, no valía la pena contarles cosas sin importancia jajaja- bromeó Francis.

. si fue sin importancia ¿por qué le adviertes a Ginny sobre Malfoy?- acusó Lara.

Ginny no tomaba atención a la discusión de sus dos amigos, recordaba la fugaz visión que tuvo esa noche: El bosque prohibido, tendría que ir ahí, "esta misma noche" se dijo determinantemente en su mente.

.-.A ver a ver niñitos- dijo segundos después al ver que Francis y Lara estaban como en una competencia para ver quien tenia la razón sobre cualquier cosa- será mejor que nos vayamos a clases, se hace tarde y si Francis- dijo antes de que éste hablara- tendré cuidado con Malfoy, aunque tendrás que explicarnos detalladamente la discusión que tuviste con él.

. , nos vemos chicas, cuídate también Laris, no hagas desorden en clase jajaja- dijo mientras escapaba y se encontraba con el Seamus para ir a clases.

. chico esta loco- dijo Lara.

. igual que tu amiga, al igual que tú...jajajajajaja si son tal para cual- dijo Ginny.

. ! no molestes- reprochó Lara y juntas se fueron a los invernaderos.

Mientras caminaban por los terrenos después de Herbología Ginny le echó una miraba al bosque, esa noche tendría que ir...a que, no sabía, cuando se encontrará en él sabría que tendría que hacer, por fin sus sueños comenzaban a darle pistas para descubrir algo siquiera del medallón. Así poder dilucidar que papel tenía ella en todo esto.

Alguien miraba con atención los movimientos de la pelirroja, un par de ojos grises no se separarían de ella durante días...

oOo

CONTINUARA

oOo


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

La noche era fría, apenas había podido escapar de su hermano para salir de la sala común. Salió sigilosamente del castillo con la túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y la capucha su rostro pálido, su cabellera rojiza, se encaminó al bosque prohibido con una excitación en su corazón, tenía la sensación de que encontraría algo, sentía un hormigueo en su estómago; se apresuró a llegar a los lindes del bosque, aspiró hondo y se introdujo en él, la neblina lo cubría todo y dificultaba su visión, el vapor se escabullía de su boca con cada exhalación, miraba a su alrededor: árboles que intimidaban, sonidos desafiantes y un olor atemorizante inundaban aquel sitio, pero no echo pie a tras, siguió caminando entre la neblina fría mientras alguien la seguía.

Siente un mareo, cierra sus ojos y se apoya en el grueso y áspero tronco de un árbol cercano, imágenes invaden su mente:

"_**Una batalla, se veía claramente dos grandes ejércitos uno de ellos un poco mas reducido, pero a caballo, un hombre montando a un caballo negro y brillante , alto de cabellos miel y bigote envaina una espada y la alza hacia arriba para que todos la vean ("la espada de Avalon" susurra Ginny)**_

_**¡Muerte a aquellos se interpongan ante la luz¡Hoy será un día rojo, pero ni el temor, ni el peligro, ni el amor, ni las alianzas de ellos, ni siquiera el destino los librará del castigo imperecedero de nuestras espadas¡Muerte a aquellos seres abominables que hacen de este mundo un lugar oscuro!... ID ¡HACIA NUESTRO DESTINO¡MUERTE A LA OSCURIDAD!- gritó aquel hombre aún mas fuerte y la respuesta del ejercito que estaba detrás de él no se hizo esperar gritando "¡MUERTE!"- Por la luz y la dama de Avalon, bendice una vez mas esta espada, para cercenar el corazón de cualquier ser maligno que se interponga ante ella- dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos y bajando la espada hasta su frente como haciendo una plegaria- ¡Por Avalon, por los nuestros y por los indefensos!- gritó apuntando con la espada al ejercito contrario que estaba en frente y cabalgó con rapidez hacia el bando enemigo con su leal ejercito a su espalda."**_

Ginny abre los ojos con asombro, la visión había pasado ya, jamás había tenido una estando despierta, se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, cerró nuevamente los ojos y repasó cada imagen de aquella visión, se recalcó en la mente cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre e intentó enhebrar hilos, pero estaba tan asombrada por aquella escena en su mente que prefirió estar en su cuarto, a salvo y tranquila, escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas, ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel bosque, se puso de pie y se encaminó nuevamente al castillo de forma rápida.

Draco, al ver que Ginny tenía la intención de volver al castillo, se le adelanto y entró antes que ella, esperándola en una de las vueltas de los pasillos.

Ginny caminada rápidamente, con capucha aun en su cabeza, por los oscuros pasillos del colegió, dio la vuelta a la derecha y choca con alguien que la hace caer.

Discul...- se detiene al ver hacia arriba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Deberías de estar acostada Weasley- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, Ginny se la quedó mirando con desconfianza y no la aceptó, se puso de pie de un brinco.

¿Qué me vas a hacer ¿descontarme puntos?- preguntó con impaciencia, la verdad es que daría cualquier cosa por estar en esos momento en su cuarto analizando la situación tranquilamente- si es así, hazlo, no me importa- y sin esperar respuesta del rubio partió con paso mas apresurado a la torre de Gryffindor sin voltear atrás.

¿Qué te traes en manos comadreja?- preguntó tomándola fuertemente del antebrazo cuando la alcanzó, Ginny se soltó con brusquedad lanzándole una mirada de odio y lo acorraló a la pared con una fuerza no característica de una joven de su edad, estatura y peso.

Si me vuelves a tocar Malfoy- le susurró mirándolo hacia arriba, a sus ojos grises que la miraban con confusión- aunque sea con tu arrogante mirada, te arrepentirás, el que haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo, y si te interesa es que en algo estas metido tú, pero como no es de mi interés tus acciones, me da lo mismo lo que hagas, pero...no me tengas en tu camino porque te irá mal Malfoy, si me estas vigilando, ten la decencia de ser mas disimulado, como espía eres una basura- terminó de decir nuestra angelical protagonista, soltándolo y marchándose a su cuarto casi corriendo.

Draco aún estaba estupefacto, no lo podía creer, aquella "niña", lo acababa de amenazar y le dijo de una forma tan natural que él era un espía, como si lo supiera de hace un tiempo, estaba perdido, todo estaba perdido, adios a la idea de conquistar a la Weasley para obtener el medallón, porque ya era seguro, la poseedora del medallón que quería el Lord era ella, ahora tenía que averiguar que demonios era _"Avalon"_. Y así, con un mar de confusiones en su cabeza Draco Malfoy se dirigió a las Mazmorras, necesitaba descansar y poner las ideas en claro para actuar con mente fría ante aquella pelirroja que comenzaba a atormentarlo de maneras que no debería, de maneras que para él, un Malfoy, un futuro mortífago le era prohibido.

Ginny entro en puntilla a la habitación, con el temor de despertar a Lara, cerró la puerta con sigilo, cerrando levemente los ojos cuando se escuchó como sonaba la cerradura, al no sentir movimiento alguno por parte de su amiga que seguramente debería de estar durmiendo placidamente soltó un sonoro suspiro.

_Lumus_- se escuchó a espaldas de Ginny la voz clara de su amiga que ahora iluminaba la habitación con su varita, Ginny se dio vuelta con brusquedad iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Lara se le adelantó- Ginebra Molly Weasley- dijo con semblante muy serio sentada a lo "indio" en su cama- ¿qué haces llegando a estas horas, son las dos de la madrugada por Merlín- le decía con preocupación a la vez, Ginny no sabía que decir, detestaba mentirle a su amiga y el hecho de ocultarle lo que le pasaba con todo eso del medallón y sus sueños la hacía sentir culpable- ven, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo con la sonrisa particular de ella, dando palmaditas a su lado en la cama, Ginny se sentó a su lado con la cabeza gacha- ¿Tienes algo que contarme Ginny?- preguntó Lara con precaución.

Lara, yo...-comenzó Ginny pero en realidad no sabía que decir.

Gin- dijo su amiga mirándola a los ojos- desde el año pasado que te noto extraña, si, si, mas extraña de lo que normalmente eras- bromeó Lara sacándole un risita a Ginny- ¿por qué no me quieres contar¿no confías en mi?.

NOO, no digas eso Lara, eres mi mejor amiga, lo que pasa es que- exclamo mientras se rascaba la cabeza inquieta- es que nose por donde empezar.

Pppff! si es muy fácil!- dijo con una sonrisa pegándole una palmadita en la espalda- comienza desde el principio, lastima que no tenga palomitas de maíz, tengo la impresión que esto será bueno.

jajaja, nunca cambiaras Lara, y me alegro por eso amiga, ok, todo empezó... (N/A: bla, bla bla y Ginny le contó todo, desde el comienzo en el bosquecillo cerca de la madriguera hasta la visión que tuvo en el bosque prohibido y el encontrón con Malfoy hace unos minutos).

wow, impresionante- exclamó Lara con mirada pensativa y ojos mas abiertos de lo normal mirando hacia la nada.

Pero cada vez se está volviendo mas denso este asunto y comienzo a tener un poco de miedo- dejó escapar Ginny por primera vez un atisbo de temor.

Tranquila amiga, por lo menos ahora me tienes a mi incluida y juntas...¡Podemos salvar al mundo Mágico!- exclamó Lara de pie con cara de heroína- jejejeje, no, lo digo en serio- dice ahora con semblante mas duro- Gin cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, puede que tengas poderes medios videntes, pero la inteligencia la tengo yo- dijo con cara de autosuficiencia y al segundo recibió por parte de Ginny un almohadón en plena cara, eso indicaba una batalla de almohadones- OYE! Jajajajaja- riéndose le lanzó otro almohadón a Gin.

OoOo-Minutos después-oOoO

Las dos amigas estaban tiradas en la cama respirando en forma rápida por la agitaba guerrilla.

Debe de ser muy tarde Gin, mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, recuerda que inauguran el nuevo pub.

ES CIERTO!- exclamó mientras se sentaba de golpe mirando con picardía a su amiga- puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Francis y tú, jeje, ya sabes- a Lara de inmediato se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Gin, no digas tonteras, mañana saldremos los tres¿me oyes? LOS TRES!- dijo insistentemente.

NO, ya veremos eso después, mañana hay salida Hogsmeade, y en la tarde tengo que comenzar a averiguar todo eso de la batalla y buscar alguna foto del aquel hombre que vi en la visión.

Todo con calma Gin, yo te ayudaré.

¿Y si te ocurre algo por esto Lara?- dijo con mucha preocupación Ginny.

El destino quiso que tu encontraras el medallón y la espada, quiso también que fuéramos amigas, quiso que me contaras todo esto, lo siento Gin, pero EL DESTINO quiere que me meta en todo esto- dijo seriamente y al final le sacó la lengua- no escaparás de mi jajajaja.

Muy bien, jeje, hay que tener cuidado entonces Lara, será mejor que durmamos o mañana no podremos levantarnos- decía Ginny mientras se iba a su cama.

Buenas noches Gin.

Buenas noches Lara.

oOo

Draco, fue directo a su habitación para dormir, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue analizando la situación… no dejaba de pensar en ella, desde hacia mucho, lo que había pasado esa noche, las sospechas de ella, una energía enigmática la rodeaba, lo sentía… la sentía, a ella, en sus sueños, en la realidad, su instinto le decía que tenía que estar cerca de ella… ella, su cabello color fuego, su piel que parecía ser suave… si tan solo… pudiera… tocarla. Y Draco finalmente se durmió.

_Tiernamente, Draco tendió a la muchacha en la cama, procedió a quitarle la bata de muselina que llevaba y finalmente quedó desnuda._

_La joven lo observó por largos segundos que parecieron minutos, su miraba era inquieta y dulce, de entrega._

_¿Te asusto, Ginevra? – preguntó Draco_

_No William, no me asustas – Dijo casi en un susurro Ginny mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a fundirse con ella._

_¿William?... ¡¿William?!… que diablos, pensaba Draco, le daban ganas de discutir con ella y hacerla entrar en razón de su confusión, pero no pudo… la miro, desnuda, perfecta tendida en su cama, con sus delicados brazos extendiéndolos pidiéndole que la amara… así que lo hizo. _

_Draco se metió en la cama, a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sus manos recorrieron las caderas de Ginny, delineando sus formas._

_Por supuesto que no me asustas – dijo Ginny mientras se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente cuando Draco le entibió la cadera con la palma de su mano._

_Si se pudiera morir de excitación, Draco hubiese muerto en ese instante, Ginny se acomodó para acariciar su pecho, bajando sus manos por debajo de su bata hasta su entrepierna. Draco gimió y bajó la cabeza, hasta que su boca tocó la de ella. El beso fue caliente, hambriento y exigente, revelando completamente la profundidad de la excitación de Draco. Tomó el labio inferior de Ginny entre los dientes y lo mordió suavemente. Cuando ella gimió, él deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca mientras que, simultáneamente, acariciaba uno de los rosados pezones con el dedo pulgar._

oOo

Draco despertó sudoroso, con evidencia física bastante clara de su excitación.

¿Qué demonios?... esta Weasley me tiene mal de la cabeza.

¿Sueños mojados con la Weasley? – preguntó descaradamente Pansy que se encontraba de pie al lado izquierdo de la cama de Draco, manteniendo una distancia prudente para que su amigo no la viera apenas despertara.

¿Qué haces aquí… acaso no respetas la intimidad de tus amigos?

La deje de respetar cuando ellos dejaron de respetar la mía, querido – dijo sonriendo - ¿acaso olvidas que Blaise y tú son unos entrometidos?

Uhm – casi gruño

Draco, por Dios, ve a darte una ducha fría, estas… uhm, ardiendo creo… jajajajajajaja

JA JA JA… mira tú Pansy, que cómico – rio irónicamente Draco y se encaminó a la ducha.

Blaise está en nuestra guarida, me dejó una nota… debe llevar ahí tiempo, escribió que cuando bajáramos a desayunar antes de juntarnos con él, le lleváramos algo de comer.

OK.

Te espero en la sala Dracolin – dijo sonriendo

Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

Si te apuras, no te llamaré así en todo el día – y le guiño el ojo derecho antes de marcharse

Y desde ese momento no dejó de pensar en Ginny en todo el día… como pasaba desde hacia meses. Ya en la guarida, como solían llamarle a un pequeño lugar a orillas del lago ocultado por los árboles, en donde tenían una tienda (ésta no estaba a la vista de los demás por conjuros especiales) que aparentaba ser pequeña, pero que en el interior tenía cocina, baño, unas camas, una pequeña sala de estar, con una pequeña biblioteca, como imaginaran, con los recursos económicos de los tres muchachos, pudieron decorar y abastecer de excelente manera la tienda. En la mesa estaba Blaise sentado, muy concentrado leyendo un libro que parecía muy antiguo.

Buenos días madrugador!, te traigo muchas cosas ricas – dijo la alegre Pansy, ofreciéndole jugo de calabaza, tostadas con huevo revuelto y tocino, un café y un pastelillo de chocolate.

Trajo comida para un regimiento – dijo Draco en forma de saludo - ¿En qué estás amigo?

Buenos días – dijo Blaise mientras marcaba la página del libro, lo cerraba y lo dejaba de lado para conversar – la verdad es que muero de hambre, gracias Pansy – dijo sonriéndole, tomó un sorbo de café y dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas mientras sus amigos se sentaban en la mesa.

¿Y ese libro? – preguntó Pansy

La semana pasada se lo encargue a un primo de Escocia, salen historias míticas celtas… historias sobre Avalon - dijo con tono significativo

¿Qué encontraste? – soltó Draco impaciente

Dentro de la mitología celta, las mujeres son muy importantes, hay una suma sacerdotisa, que vive en la isla de Avalon y es la más poderosa de las hechiceras, se caracteriza principalmente por su alto poder vidente, es ella quien lleva el medallón de Avalon, que según lo que he leído le otorga más fuerza a sus poderes… - explicó brevemente Blaise.

Por eso Voldemort lo desea! – exclamó Pansy – debe creer que el medallón realza los poderes de cualquier persona que lo use.

Yo también pensé lo mismo – dijo Blaise terminándose el café – pero hay más… - dejó de hablar para tomar jugo de calabaza y terminar las tostadas.

Habla luego por Merlin! – exclama Draco impaciente

Demonios hombre! Tranquilízate, que llevo despierto desde las 6 am porque mi primo en persona vino a dejarme el libro y se aparecería aquí, no he comido desde entonces

ok, ok, perdón – se disculpó Draco

La isla de Avalon la protegían un sequito de buenos guerreros, caballeros, buenísimos en combate, que servían y defendían a Avalon y a la Diosa, por ende a la suprema sacerdotisa… el líder del grupo estaba destinado a llevar una espada, que funcionaba igual que el medallón, fortalecía aún más sus artes en el combate, era implacable, lo seguían hombres y bestias en las guerras, pero sin medallón, la espada no valía la pena… por lo tanto… suma sacerdotisa y líder del ejercito de Avalon, estaban vinculados de por vida y creo que en todas las vidas, porque ellos crían en la rencarnación… bueno por lo menos de lo que leí, concluí eso… juntos eran invencibles.

Interesante – dijo pensativo Draco mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y miraba el techo de la tienda.

Draco está obsesionado con la Weasley – Soltó Pansy

No estoy obsesionado, es solo que… uhm

Te interesa ¿eh?, ¿sigues soñando con ella? – preguntó Blaise

Si

Y los sueños son subidos de tono – Declaró la amiga

Pansy! – y en su pálido rostro se notó un leve sonrojo

Vaya, vaya, vaya, por eso estas empecinado en que ella tiene el medallón, es una excusa para seguirla – dijo sonriendo Blaise.

No – corrigió Draco – de verdad creo que tiene el medallón, anoche la seguí hasta el bosque prohibido, y estaba de lo más extraña, mientras estaba adentrándose al bosque, de la nada se quedo de pie, sujetándose de un árbol y murmuraba cosas.

¿Qué cosas Draco? – preguntó Pansy

No logré escuchar casi nada, no quería seguir acercándome, pero creo tuvo una especie de visión, y luego se devolvió al castillo, ¿no lo encuentran extraño?, además, cuando me la tope intencionalmente, dejo en claro que ya sabía que yo la tenía en la mira.

Aaaag!, Dracooo, si no te gustara, no te acercarías tanto a ella y la espiarías de lejos – regañó Blaise, el rubio suspiro – será mejor que practiquemos, porque la verdad, yo creo que tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto… junto con esa pelirroja, si esto sigue avanzando…no se como terminaran las cosas Draco.

Si, esto está pintando feo, vamos al lago, hay que practicar – dijo Pansy saliendo de la tienda.

Al llegar los tres a la orilla del lago, Draco que estaba al medio de sus dos amigos, cerró los ojos y se concentró, a los segundos comenzaron a salir lentamente del agua unos tentáculos, hasta que casi en su totalidad el cuerpo del mounstro del lago de Hogwarts emergió de él y se acercaba en forma sumisa a Draco.

oOo

La fiesta estaba sensacional, la música hacia que sus cuerpos expulsaran toda esa energía sobre acumulada, Lara, Francis y Ginny, no hacían más que disfrutar, bailando los tres en la pista que tenía el nuevo pub en otra área alejada de las mesas.

Voy por una cerveza! – tuvo que gritar Ginny a sus amigos

Te acompaño! - le dijo Lara

NO! – Insistió Ginny – Puedo ir sola, no me perderé.

Era la excusa perfecta para dar más intimidad a sus dos amigos que se gustaban tanto pero no se animaban a confesarlo.

Una cerveza por favor – pidió Ginny en la barra, llevaba un vestido negro corto, no era muy ajustado, pero realzaba la silueta de la pelirroja y tenía un escote que dejaba ver un poco más de la mitad de su espalda, llevaba una trenza larga que nacía en el costado izquierdo de su frente y seguía hasta que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho, tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

Draco observaba a Ginny, que estaba en la barra, desde un rincón del lugar, _"Por Merlín, se ve espectacular"_, miraba sus piernas y no podía evitar recordar su último sueño, se sintió tan real. Siguió a la pelirroja que se encaminaba a un sitio apartado y oscuro, Draco llevaba un terno gris oscuro, camisa negra impecable.

Necesito sentarme, estos tacos me están matando – susurró Ginny mientras se dirigía con la cerveza en la mano a un lugar apartado para poder descansar sus pies en algún lugar oscuro, pero no… no encontró nada, así que salió del lugar, cruzo una pequeña calle y se dirigió a un pequeño parque que estaba frente del pub. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol enorme, suspiró fuerte mirando hacia sus lindos pero en ese momento tortuosos tacones negros, de repente, si siquiera haber escuchado ruido alguno ve unos lujosos zapatos negros de cuero frente a los suyos y al mirar hacia arriba sus ojos castaños se encuentran con un profundo mar frío de plata.

¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – le pregunta Ginny indiferente – piérdete, no molestes.

¿Siempre tan agresiva Weasley?

¿Contigo?... SI, ¿te largas de aquí tú o me voy yo?

¿Qué te traes entre manos Weasley?, este año estás distinta – fue como si Draco pensara en voz alta

Vaya, no pensé que me tomaras tanta atención como para percibir algún cambio

Era difícil no notarte, jamás había visto a una chiquilla que se pusiera tan babosa y atontada al ver al patético imbécil de cara-rajada Potter.

ERES UN…!- Ginny se contuvo, se pudo de pie y se encamino al pub, pero Draco que se puso por delante le impidió en paso.

¿Qué soy? – preguntó Draco, quería seguir la conversación con ella de cualquier forma, daba lo mismo se ella lo insultaba, miraba su piel y recordaba las caricias que le había dado en sus senos en aquel sueño, sus gemidos, las manos de ella en su entrepierna… debía concentrarse para no tomarla ahí mismo y poseerla entera.

Eres un envidioso… si, tienes envidia de Harry, porque jamás llegaras a ser como el, que tiene amigos y personas que lo amamos, en cambio tú… ¿qué tienes aparte de dinero?... tus papis son mortífagos… y eso es asqueroso, tu amigos y las mujeres con quien estás solo se acercan a ti por tus influencias… y tú, si no me equivoco ya debes estar haciendo tareas para tu sabes quien y posicionarte como tus padre y... – dejó de hablar, notó algo en la expresión de Draco, furia contenida, sus ojos que hace momentos atrás eran un calmo mar gris, eran ahora una tormenta, Ginny comenzó a retroceder y Draco a avanzar…

No tienes idea de mí Weasley- dijo en tono sombrío Draco- no tienes la menor idea, no sabes como me criaron, no sabes de mis buenos amigos… jamás sabrás que pasa por mi cabeza- decía mientras avanzaba, hasta que Ginny choco con el tronco del árbol y Draco la acorralo poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de ella, sus rostros quedaron a escasos 5 centímetros de distancia. Y algo cambió en Ginny, quizá era la cercanía de Draco, su aroma, su voz, su forma de hablar, sus movimientos, esa tormenta en su mirada… algo en su corazón cambio y sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, Draco alternaba su vista entre los ojos de ella y sus labios carnosos, ambos notaban como sus respiraciones se mezclaban en esos 5 centímetros, Draco se acercó 2 cm. retrocedió 1, volvió a acercarse 2 cm. mientras Ginny contenía su respiración y se embriagaba del olor a Draco, deseaba esos labios delgados, imaginaba que serian fríos como hielo y su lengua como menta helada, ya no había tormenta en sus ojos, había deseo, pasión y algo más… en un breve segundo se imagino es sus brazos y el cosquilleo en su pecho se transformó en calor, Draco puso su mano derecha en su cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de él, el corazón de ambos latían al unísono rápidamente, Ginny estaba a punto de … pero se controló…

Ni te atrevas Malfoy- dijo en un susurro Ginny

Draco frunció en ceño, dio un pequeño gruñido, casi audible, y se marcho con paso acelerado, dejando a Ginny confundida apoyada en el árbol.

oOo

CONTINUARA

OOo

N/A: Al fin actualizando!, no se imaginan lo gratificante que es saber de ustedes, espero estén bien, abrazos :D


	5. Porque te tengo y no

Draco fue en busca de sus amigos que estaban en el lugar con el corazón desbocado, jamás había sentido a Ginny tan cerca, estuvieron a 3 centímetros de besarse y él noto el esfuerzo que la pelirroja tuvo que hacer para articular aquella sentencia "ni te atrevas Malfoy", si hubiese tenido un poquito más de determinación, la habría besado, pero él no era de hacer cosas en contra los deseos de una mujer; eso ya no importaba, acariciar su cintura… su "verdadera" cintura (no la de los sueño) había sido genial. Entró al pub y encontró a Blaise sentado en una mesa, sólo tomando un trago y se encamino hacia él; Pansy, Blaise y Draco eran más que buenos amigos, eran una pequeña familia, desde muy pequeños pasaban los veranos juntos en la mansión de los tíos de Pansy o de los tíos de Blaise y recibían clases particulares en conjunto antes de comenzar Hogwarts. Esos veranos eran inolvidables, los tíos de sus amigos eran, curiosamente, gente de bien y cariñosa, comprendían que aquellos niños criados en un ambiente oscuro, frío y descariñado, deberían tener inculcados valores como lealtad y confianza con los suyos… Draco, Blaise y Pansy, aprendieron con los años que, los verdaderos amigos son la familia que uno elige. Por esta razón se consideraban como hermanos y sellaron ese lazo el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts en la casa de los tíos de Blaise, los tres sentados bajo un árbol, se hicieron heridas en ambas manos y se las tomaron formando un circulo _"Con este lazo de sangre, queda cerrado nuestro vinculo… hermanos por siempre" _dijo solemnemente el pequeño Blaise y los tres sonrieron, "_Ahora podemos decir que somos hermanos de sangre!"_ decía la pequeña Pansy feliz.

¿Dónde está Pansy? – preguntó Draco al llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraba Blaise.

En la pista de baile con el fulano de Ravenclaw – contestó Blaise tomando un sorbo de su trago - ¿te encontraste con la pelirroja?

Si – Draco aún tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora – pero no quiero hablar del tema – sentencio mientras veía de lejos pasar a Ginny hacia la pista de baile.

Ginny, por su parte, buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigos y los vio bailando con cierta intimidad, las manos de Francis rozaban delicadamente los antebrazos de Lara, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, no quiso interrumpir esa escena tan tierna, no sabía porque se imagino a ella y a Draco bailando asi, sacudió su cabeza, sacándose esa idea de sus pensamientos y fue en busca de su hermano, de Hermione y Harry. Los encontró en una mesa cercana a la salida.

Hola! – dijo con un sonrisa - ¿los puedo acompañar?

Wow! Ginny!, que linda estás – halagó Hermione

Claro Ginny!, siéntate por favor – dijo Harry en forma galante poniéndose de pie ofreciéndole una silla.

Gracias Harry

Gin, ese vestido es muy corto… ¿no crees? – dijo como saludo Ron

Ron, déjala tranquila, se ve divina – regañó Hermione – no le hagas caso Gin, ¿Francis y Lara… dónde están?

Bailando – dijo después de tomar el último sorbo de cerveza.

Ginny, ¿quieres otra cerveza? – preguntó Harry

Ok, la verdad es que ésta no la disfrute mucho, pero te acompaño, así traemos para todos – y ambos se encaminaron hacia la barra.

¿Te parece si antes de ir por las cervezas bailamos un rato?, Ron y Hermione sólo han querido conversar esta noche.

Perfecto!, bailemos! – y Ginny sonriendo lo tomó de la mano para encaminarlo casi corriendo a la pista de baile.

Al mirar esta escena, Draco (que no había perdido de vista a la pelirroja en ningún momento desde que entro a esa área del pub) se puso de pie, se encaminó a la pista de baile con disimulo y de cerca lo siguió Blaise, ya al estar en la barra que quedaba en el perímetro de la pista, ambos piden otro trago.

No me mires así hombre, te hubieses visto patético mirando a la Weasley como baila con Potter desde aquí, sólo – dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro Blaise

Uhm… puede que tengas razón

¿PUEDE?! JAJAJAJA TENGO RAZÓN – Blaise se apoyaba con los codos en la barra dándole la espalda a ésta – nunca te había visto así por una mujer… merece un brindis, ¿no crees? – alzó el vaso en dirección a Draco y éste levanto su vaso siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo sonriendo - ¿busquemos a Pansy para irnos? No me gusta ese tipo con el que está saliendo, tiene tan mala reputación con las mujeres, ¿o prefieres quedarte Draco?.

¿Para ver como la Weasley baila con el cara-rajada? – dijo Draco mientras observaba a la pareja bailar, ambos se movían demasiado bien… demasiado cerca – iré a buscar a Pansy a la pista, espéranos aquí – tomó lo que quedaba del trago de un sorbo y se dirigió a donde bailaba su amiga, pasando al costado de Harry, la parte izquierda del cuerpo de Draco lo golpeó con rudeza.

Apártate Potter! – dijo con dureza mientras miraba a Ginny

Eres un estúpido prepotente Malfoy – recriminó Harry

CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES POTTER! – lo fulminó con la mirada, Pansy llegó a su lado rápidamente - Pansy!, hablemos un minuto, Blaise nos espera en la barra! – casi gritó Draco al costado de Pansy y apunto con la cabeza a su amigo que lo miraba desde el lugar.

Dann, me tengo que ir, recuerda que te dije que me iría temprano con mis amigos – le dijo a su compañero de baile que miraba seriamente a Draco.

Te espero junto a Blaise – le dijo a Pansy para que pudiera despedirse bien de su "amigo", y se marchó mirando a Ginny fríamente, pensando que sólo hace unos momentos atrás la miraba con deseo.

Vámonos – dijo seriamente Pansy cuando llegó donde sus amigos, salieron del pub y se aparecieron los tres en la habitación de Draco – les informo, que no estoy soportando este tipo de actitud de parte de ustedes… NO SON MIS PADRES, ADEMÁS, DRACO TE PONES A PELEAR CON POTTER! – comenzó a hablar en tono alto y duro Pansy.

Pansy, sabes perfectamente que él es un mujeriego y sobre lo otro, que Draco anda medio extraño con la Weasley – debatió Blaise

Pansy, él sólo sigue contigo porque no te has acostado con él – añadió Draco

Pansy suspiró profundamente – lo sé, pero lo que realmente me molesta es que me traten como una niña inútil, sé de sobra la clase de hombre que es Dann, puedo manejarlo, en ocasiones la paso bien con él, nada más… no durará mucho, no tiene cerebro y me estoy cansando de las conversaciones vacías y sin sentido… pero no me gusta que me traten como si tuviera 12 años – y se sentó en la cama de Draco

Uhm, trataremos de no hacerlo – le dijo Draco

Lo que Draco quiere decir, es que nos preocupamos de ti… al fin y al cabo, los tres, sólo nos tenemos unos a los otros y siempre hemos tendido a protegerte más en todo aspecto Pansy … - Blaise iba a decir algo más pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

Draco, un sobre en tu velador, es la letra de tu padre – dijo

Draco abrió el sobre de inmediato.

_Draco:_

_Apenas leas esto, tienes que aparecerte en la mansión, el Lord quiere hablar contigo_

A Draco le dio una punzada en el estómago y procedió a quemar la carta.

Voldermort necesita verme – le dijo a sus amigos

Maldición, ¿qué le dirás? – dijo preocupado Blaise

No le digas de tus poderes con las bestias Draco, entre menos sepa, mejor – dijo en el mismo tono Pansy

Deséenme suerte – dijo apenas sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

Su casa siempre fue fría, pero el salón era gélido, lamentó no haberlo recordado, su casa en comparación a Hogwarts era desagradablemente oscura, se encaminó al despacho de su padre y golpeó la puerta.

Adelante – se escuchó desde adentro

Al entrar Draco vio a su padre de pie en el ventanal que daba al jardín, en un sillón, frente a una linda chimenea se encontraba Voldemort, pálido, sus facciones de serpiente hacían que sus ojos parecieran más bestiales.

Joven Malfoy! – Exclamó Voldemort al verlo – has venido rápido, me alegro, acércate por favor, ahora dime… ¿qué noticias me tienes de la tarea que te encomendé? – le preguntó cuando tuvo a Draco cerca.

Lamento informarle mi señor que no las tengo – dijo firme Draco.

La expresión de Voldemort cambió completamente, su rostro se vio más siniestro y se puso de pie, tomó a Draco por la garganta y lo lanzó a una de las paredes con fuerza desmedida mientras Lucius sólo miraba desde el ventanal con su rostro ensombrecido de temor.

¿Nada que informarme?... ¡¿NADA QUE INFORMARME?!- gritaba caminando hacia Draco que estaba incorporándose del suelo.

No señor, aún no logro averiguar quien tiene el medallón mintió Draco hablando con algo de dificultad

¿Al menos estás trabajando en eso? – pregunto levantándolo nuevamente de la garganta.

Si, señor – respondió casi en un susurro Draco

Cuando encuentres a la portadora del medallón, la matarás y me lo traerás enseguida, ¿has entendido? … pero no te irás sin un leve recordatorio de mi generosidad al perdonar tu ineficacia joven Malfoy – lanzo a Draco al suelo, y lo apunto con su varita primero lanzó un conjuro que le arrebato a pedazos el saco y la camisa, pera luego lanzar conjuros que simulaban a golpes de látigos en la espalda de Draco que miraba directamente los ojos de su padre que se limitaba a observar a tortura horrorizado, sin hacer nada, de la boca de Draco no salió un solo grito, pero sus ojos irradiaban dolor y rabia.

Draco apareció en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda ensangrentada, seminconsciente.

DRACO! – grito Pansy al ver a su amigo y despertó a Blaise que se había quedado dormido en un sillón.

Demonios – murmuró Blaise mientras se acercaba a Draco

Hay que acostarlo en la cama, boca abajo, iré por mis cosas a mi cuarto – Pansy le dijo a Blaise antes de salir corriendo del cuarto de Draco.

Por Merlín Draco, ¿por qué te hizo esto?

Hablemos mañana – logró decir Draco antes de caer en un sueño profundo

Sintió luz en su rostro, abrió los ojos y apenas se movió sintió un dolor punzante y quemante en la espalda que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, más no emitió sonido alguno, y recordó la noche anterior, la reunión con Voldemort, los latigazos; miro su cuarto y vio a Pansy tendida en un hermoso diván de cuero negro, con una manta encima y a Blaise que se había quedado dormido sentado en un sillón cercano a Pansy, a su lado en una mesita, las cosas de curación de Pansy, se percató que toda su espalda estaba vendada y pensó que sin sus amigos aún estaría en el suelo frío de su cuarto con las heridas abiertas al aire libre… se sintió afortunado, Blaise se fue incorporando de a poco hasta que despertó.

Draco, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – preguntó

No, solo unos minutos… estoy en problemas Blaise

No!, en serio?, si te hubiesen dado más latigazos, recién me hubiese dado cuenta de que estamos en problemas.

¿cómo te sientes Draco?... estás mareado? – preguntó Pansy con voz somnolienta

No Pansy, estoy bien, la espalda tira un poco, pero creo que es normal

Si, es normal, traeré desayuno para todos – dijo Pansy al levantarse

No es necesario Pansy – dijo rápidamente Draco

Claro que lo es, no podemos pensar con el estómago vació, además a noche perdiste sangre, no tanta como para necesitar transfusiones o cosas por el estilo, pero si perdiste un buen poco y eso te debilita, me cambiare rápido de ropa e iré por desayuno, me demoro nada – y salió corriendo

Prefiero hablar cuando estemos los tres – se adelanto a contestar la pregunta que sabia que haría su amigo.

Ok, entonces me iré a cambiar ropa también y ayudare a Pansy, nos vemos en unos minutos.

En media hora, los tres ya estaban ene l cuarto de Draco desayunando.

Entonces no piensas decirle que la Weasley es la que tiene el medallón – dijo finalmente Blaise

¿Pero estás 100% seguro que lo tiene ella? – preguntó Pansy con el tazón de café entre las manos

Si, estoy seguro, esa noche en el bosque murmuro cerca de 2 veces "Avalon".

Draco, estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro por una Weasley

Lo sé, quiero averiguar más sobre ese guardián de Avalon, dijiste que tiene poderes sobre las bestias, ¿verdad Blaise?

Si… como tú – dijo significativamente su amigo

Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿están comenzando a insinuar que el hombre de la espada que está conectada al medallón se rencarnó en ti Draco? – preguntó impaciente Pansy.

La verdad es que yo apenas lo leí se me vino esa idea a la mente, el que de un mes a otro Draco se maneje en lucha física… ¿recuerdas Pansy que hace unos meses peleó con un tipo que parecía mucho más fuerte que él?... y está el hecho de que puede controlar a bestias… no creo que se mera coincidencia Pansy, y pudo haber salido a la luz todo tan rápido porque la que tiene el medallón esta en claro peligro – comenzó a enhebrar hilos Blaise.

Esto…esto es…increíble – Pansy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación.

No me explico de otra forma como es que me interese tanto en la Weasley, digo, siempre la encontré… uhm… atractiva, pero ahora es algo más… - confeso tímidamente Draco

¿Tienes esa necesidad de estar siempre a su lado? – preguntó Blaise

Si…definitivamente si – dijo Draco

Tienes que hablar con ella Draco, tenemos que estar 100% seguros que es ella quien tiene el medallón, porque hasta ahora, solo estamos sacando conclusiones… y llegar a ella será difícil, no confiara en ti Draco – dijo Pansy acercándose a Draco y quedando a su lado – déjame revisar como están las heridas… así te cambio las vendas también.

oOo

Los días eran rutinarios y pasaban lentos, las heridas de Draco habían cicatrizado bien con los cuidados de Pansy. El juego de miradas entre Ginny y Draco cada vez eran más intensos, la pelirroja siempre escapaba del rubio cuando este trataba de encontrarse con ella a solas, Ginny se preocupo de ir acompañada para todos lados esos días, si no era Lara, era Francis o Harry, cosa que irritaba a Draco.

Ginny por su parte, comenzó a soñar seguido con Draco, sueños de otras épocas, sueños en donde él era su salvador, su héroe, sueños en donde él la hacia suya, pero ella no quiso darle importancias a esos sueños, se negaba a darles significado; ella y Lara investigaban todos los días, en los rincones más olvidados de la biblioteca, sobre Avalon y el medallón y habían averiguado lo mismo que el trío de Slythering. Hasta que una noche fue ella quien siguió a Draco después de la cena y vio que él se encaminaba sospechosamente al lago.

Draco había soñado algo la noche anterior, Ginny le decía si quería que confiara en él, tenía que ir a un lugar solitario, pensar en ella y desaparecer, así que se encaminó a la guarida del lago, solo, llegó a los alrededores de la tienda, cerró los ojos, pensó en Ginny, en el medallón y desapareció al mismo tiempo que sentía una mano tomar su antebrazo. Aparecieron en un claro de un bosque, era de noche, pero la luna llena lo iluminaba todo, ambos cayeron al suelo, sin embargo Ginny tuvo de amortiguación el cuerpo de Draco, ella quedó encima de él, frente a frente, Draco estaba completamente desconcertado, miraba los ojos de Ginny con curiosidad hasta que ella tomó conciencia de la posición en la que sus cuerpos estaban y se apartó bruscamente.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Weasley? – preguntó Draco ya que se había puesto de pie.

¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí Malfoy?! – preguntó de vuelta Ginny mientras de ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa.

Ahora eres tú la que me está espiando pelirroja – sentenció Draco mirándola en forma divertida

Eso quisieras Malfoy – respondió nerviosa y observo mejor el lugar en donde estaban, le parecía familiar… muy familiar, hasta que cayo en cuenta, era el claro en donde había sacado el medallón, busco la espada que debería estar en algún lugar, nerviosa y atemorizada - ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿quién te envió Malfoy?- preguntaba rápidamente.

No me creerás si te digo – dijo Draco

Ponme a prueba Malfoy - desafió la pelirroja mientras miraba la espada de Avalon que aún estaba enterrada en el suelo, Draco se dio cuenta que ella observaba fijamente un lugar, su cabeza comenzó a girar en dirección a lo que ella había estado mirando, pero Ginny reaccionó rápidamente – cuéntame Malfoy… ¿qué es lo que no creeré? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos cuando llegó junto a él.

Tú me enviaste aquí Weasley – dijo seriamente Draco dándose cuenta de su cercanía

Explícate – dijo con el ceño fruncido Ginny.

Anoche me quedé dormido pidiendo una respuesta a una pregunta que me hago desde hace unos días … y en un sueño tu me dijiste que fuera a un lugar apartado… pensara en la pregunta y desapareciera… eso es todo… aquí estoy – dijo sencillamente.

Ginny se sorprendió tanto, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?, su corazón le decía que si… sus sueños le decían que Draco no era un peligro, desde la fiesta en Hogsmeade deseaba sentirlo nuevamente cerca y la mataba no saber porque se sentía tan estúpidamente atraída a un Malfoy. Él, al notar su confusión se acercó más a ella, le tomo las manos unos segundos y comenzó a subir por los brazos de Ginny suavemente mientras se acercaba más y más hasta que estaban demasiado cerca y las manos de Draco sostenían el rostro de Ginny por el cuello, sus dedos alcanzaban a jugar con algunas hebras pelirrojas de su cabello, y sus pulgares acariciaban las líneas de su delicada mandíbula.

¿Qué pretendes hacer Malfoy? – preguntó en un susurro Ginny, los ojos de Draco la tenían absorta, ¿Cómo en un rostro tan inexpresivo, sus ojos podían demostrar tanto?.. veía pasión contenida, lujuria, curiosidad.

Terminar lo que estábamos empezando la otra noche - la respuesta de Draco era determinante

No debemos… esto …

Y Draco terminó por acortar la distancia entre sus labios, comenzó con un roce y Ginny de inmediato se aferro a sus brazos, el beso fue tímido al comienzo, hasta que el deseo invadió a Ginny, sentía que ardía por dentro.

Draco – susurró sin aliento contra sus labios.

Él emitió un gruñido suave y ronco. La apretó fuerte, su boca, de repente, agresiva y exigente, reflejando todo lo que había esperado por ese momento. Ahora la besaba de verdad, igual que ella a él. Había tanta electricidad entre ellos, crepitando y soltando chispas. Las manos de él recorrían su espalda, apretándola.

Ginny se sentía inexplicablemente desesperada, temblando de necesidad. Atrapada en la vorágine de una fuerza que sólo comprendía a medias, se agarró de los hombros de Draco, como si en ello le fuera la vida y le devolvió el beso.

Él retiro los labios y le rodeo el rostro con las manos.

Repite mi nombre – dijo en un susurro ronco

A la luz de la luna, su expresión no era la de un amante dulce y delicado. Lo que ella vio en su rostro era un deseo crudo y apremiante que hacía juego con el suyo.

Draco – Tembló, todo su ser palpitaba de excitación – Draco

Él aparto las manos de su rostro y la rodeó por la cintura, luego inclinó la cabeza y le beso la garganta. La boca de Draco se abalanzó húmeda y hambrienta sobre su piel. En un momento sintió los dientes. Una exquisita excitación la hizo respirar hondo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Esa pasión desesperada e intensa borraría sus preocupaciones.

Draco la cogió en brazos y la llevo a una parte del bosque en donde el césped era mullido y suave, la acostó y se dispuso sobre ella, su mano izquierda recorría su piel debajo de su blusa mientras seguía besando su cuello, su clavícula; las manos de ella acariciaban desenfrenadamente la espalda fuerte de él, tomó su polera y la jaló hacia arriba. Draco se apartó para que Ginny accediera libremente a su torso desnudo, sus manos suaves y temerosas lo acariciaron con delicadeza haciendo que la piel de Draco se erizara y él hizo lo mismo con la blusa de ella, ver su brasier de encaje negro en contraste con su piel blanca y con pecas estratégicamente dispuestas, ver los atisbos de sus pezones erectos que rogaban por ser atendidos por sus manos, por su boca hizo que su erección palpitara, desesperada por salir del pantalón, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que colgaba en su cuello y caía en su escote no era un simple collar _"definitivamente es ella"_, Ginny se dio cuenta que dejó a plena vista el medallón y lo tapó con una de sus manos en un intento desesperado de ocultarlo, los ojos de Draco la tranquilizaron, él no le haría daño, lo sentía; él apartó la mano de ella del medallón y rozó sus dedos sobre el, al tacto de Draco inesperadamente el medallón lanzó un destello brillante que se unió a otro destello detrás de Draco, y vieron la espada, los destellos se apagaron sutilmente, poco a poco. Sus miradas se encontraron, no tenían que decir nada, las palabras estaban de sobra, él se inclino para besarla nuevamente, pero ahora el beso era cálido, suave, apremiante.

oOo

CONTINUARA

oOo

N/A: Terminé el cap. Al fin :D

Querida Frances Malfoy, no me detendré por nada del mundo, seguiré el fic hasta terminarlo, pero en este tiempo me es complicado subir tan seguido, el trabajo está durísimo, pero siempre con una sonrisa en la oficina todos los días n_n … también adoro la pareja Draco/Ginny, lejos es mi favorita… un abrazo enorme para ti, gracias por ser mi primer y único Review jajajajaja… no sabes como incentivan …espero que te encuentres super al leer esto


End file.
